Flaming Rose
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Cumpleaños numero 16 de ruby y pedira un regalo poco usual a su hermana mayor yang, ¿terminara esto bien?


FLAMING ROSE

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece nada de RWBY todos los personajes son propiedad de MOUNTY OUM y del estudio ROOSTER TEETH.**

**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente FIC es un ONE SHOT de YURI, incesto YANG X RUBY, clasificación M.**

-¿Qué tu que?-

Una conversación poco usual entre yang y weiss, en el balcón de la academia BEACON, weiss simplemente no podía creer lo que yang le contaba.

-se que me pase de tragos y no debí dejar que ruby bebiera… ¿pero sabes algo?- yang oculto su mirada y callo un momento dejando a su amiga con un nudo en la garganta por la espera.

-bueno, habla de una vez-

La rubia solo pinto una sonrisa maliciosa para finalmente alzar sus manos y mirar a su amiga- I REGRET NOTHING, jaja no fue tan malo-

-¿pfffff wahhh?- la chica de cabello blanco escupió su café de la impresión y solo quedo con su boca abierta al oír tal cosa.

-¡eres una maldita pervertida!-

-lo se pero no me arrepiento de nada, además digamos que le enseñe una que otra cosita- yang hacia una seña con sus dos dedos de la mano derecha, haciendo que weiss se sonrojara por lo bochornoso del relato.

**_Ayer en la noche…_**

Las chicas se preparaban para ir de fiesta, pero no era una fiesta cualquiera, si no que era el cumpleaños numero 16 de la chiquilla ruby y legalmente podía ir a una discoteca y pasarla bien.

Las chicas se cambiaron y cada quien opto por ropa casual y se prepararon para la fiesta, las chicas simplemente se miraban espectacular.

Blake llevaba un pantalón alicrado color negro y una blusa blanca, además de una bufanda negra y dejo el moño para lucir sus orejas de gato.

Weiss sorprendido a las chicas pues se preparo muy bien, se puso una falda crema muy linda además de que le quedaba fenomenal, una camisa roja muy elegante y su cabello suelto bien planchado y peinado.

Yang se puso una blusa con escote color anaranjado, unas botas sexys color café y un jean azulado.

Y la pequeña ruby no se quedo atrás, uso una falda negra similar a la que usa normalmente pero menos grande, una playera roja y negra con diseño tribal.

Todas salieron a la discoteca estaban muy emocionadas sobre todo ruby, cuando estaban en la entrada ruby se percato del lugar y de lo que había ahí, se miraba alcohol por doquier, las chicas bailando con los chicos, besándose y haciendo travesuras en los sofás o si no en unos cuartos VIP.

-bueno, feliz cumpleaño hermanita ¿dime es como esperabas?- la rubia puso su brazo alrededor de ruby.

-eeerrr, bueno…. Ah… esas dos se estaban besando… que rayos… ¿es eso un chico o una chica?... bueno supongo que si así son las fiestas… entonces estaré bien, en realidad no esperaba esto- la chiquilla miraba de un lado a otro muy consternada por no decir que asustada.

-si gustas podemos irnos, después de todo es tu cumpleaños- blake se cruzo de brazos mirando a ruby.

-n-no no, no se preocupen jejeje, ya no soy una chiquilla, mejor vamos a pasarla bien y bebamos algo ¡yay!-

Las chicas quedaron con una cara de WTF, pero luego sonrieron y se fueron a la barra, después de todo ruby quería dejar de ser tratada como una bebe.

Las chicas bailaron un rato entre ellas y después de unos minutos buscaron chicos para platicar bailar beber, etc. Todo iba bien, ruby empezó a tomar, no era como que le gustara el licor, pero algunos cocteles de chocolate y vodka, mezclado con leche la hicieron entrar en calor, al menos neutralizo el amargo sabor, pero de todas maneras el alcohol entraba en su cuerpo.

-hola me llamo Robert ¿quieres bailar un rato?- un chico de cabello verde y ojos rojos se acerco y saco a bailara ruby.

Con la cara roja por el licor y la cabeza alocada por el volumen de la música, ruby no dudo en responder –claro que si guapo… ujuu-

A lo lejos mientras yang bailaba miro la escena -"oh ruby ya estas progresando" alguien tendrá diversión hoy-

Blake le replico mientras miraba a ruby actuar un poco… fuera de si. -¿no deberías procurar que no haga eso?-

-relajaaate ella estará bien, además no es como que no sepa lo que hace- yang le dio un guiño a su amiga y siguió bailando.

**_Unas horas después_**

-¿y-yang?- ruby apareció en la mesa donde yang estaba bebiendo un poco mientras descansaba de bailar con el 15nto chico de la noche.

-hola hermanita, ¿que pasa?-

-no me siento muy bien… ¿podemos regresar?- ruby se sentó en la mesa y estrello su cara contra esta, parece que el licor llego a su punto clave.

-ummm ok, les diré a las chicas solo quédate aquí- acto seguido yang se levanto de la mesa y acaricio el cabello de ruby.

Ambas compañeras entendieron la situación y se despidieron con ruby, yang dijo que se quedaría con ella para cuidarla, weiss y blake no objetaron nada pero dijeron que llegarían muy tarde.

-muy bien ruby si que bebiste mucho, aunque debo admitir que soportaste considerablemente jaja- yang llevaba a ruby recostada mientras salían del club.

-la cabeza me da vueltas pero… aparte de eso estoy bien… creo-

**_De vuelta en BEACON_**

Ambas chicas entraron en la habitación, yang se cambio la ropa y se puso su usual pijama, su camisolín anaranjado y su short negro. Mientras que ruby… bueno yang no quería ponerle el pijama y… prácticamente la dejó así con su ropa interior.

-ok si que fue una noche fenomenal ahora deberías dormir un poco pues lo que te espera mañana no será fácil-

-¿resaca?... alguien máteme-

-si tienes suerte morirás de eso… ¿um que pasa ruby? tu cara esta roja- yang se acerco a ruby, ella estaba en su litera y yang subió su se acerco a ella.

-yang… yo… a-acércate, quiero decirte algo- ruby tomo la mano de yang jalándola para que se acercara.

-okeeeyyyy… ¿es un secreto o algo?- pregunto yang algo confundida y curiosa.

-es… una sorpresa- murmuro ruby.

-¿para mi? Pensé que tú eras la cumpleañera-

-yang, cierra los ojos- ruby insistió mientras yang se acerco a la cara de ruby.

Y así lo hizo, yang cerro sus ojos, pero al momento de cerrarlos ruby puso su mano en la cara de yang, hizo como que le acariciaba la mejía, después ruby levanto su cabeza….

-¿puedo abrir los ojos?- pregunto yang como si se tratara de un juego

-después de esto estoy segura que los abrirás- le respondió ruby.

Yang sintió algo raro, abrió los ojos y miro como ruby la estaba besando, su carita estaba roja y no exactamente por el licor, sino por algo más. Yang se separo sorprendida miro a la chiquilla, ninguna de las dos medio palabra.

-"alguien bebió demasiado… pero…"- medito yang ante la rara pero no tan… desagradable escena -"¿ruby… acaso tu?"-

Ruby se acerco su se lanzo encima de yang con una mirada poco usual, no era la mirada de cachorrita ni niña dulce, era una mirada llena de lujuria y locura, casi como un reflejo ruby volvió a juntar sus labios con los de yang. Esta vez el beso fue más extendido y yang al notar la técnica con la que la besaba ruby se dejo llevar, dejo a un lado el razonamiento y simplemente dejo que pasara.

-yang- exclamo la pequeña pervertida

-¿eh? D-dime que pasa r-ruby- exclamo medio confundida la rubia.

-hazme tuya… quiero que me tomes ahora- la chica de ojos plateados respondió mientras metía su mano bajo el camisolín de yang y manoseaba sus gran busto.

-¿waaahhh? R-ruby… haz tomado demasiado, no sabes lo que d-dices ¡ah!- trato de exclamar yang pero al sentir como ruby le manoseaba soltó un gemido leve.

-si puede que tome mucho… pero esto es lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños- le respondió ruby con una mirada perversa.

Yang acerco sus labios a los de ruby la beso, acaricio el cuerpo de ruby la tocaba desde los muslos, el trasero y acariciaba su espalda -"después de todo… no tiene nada de malo… es culpa del licor… le enseñare una que otra cosita"- pensó yang en sus adentros.

Y así lo hizo, tomando las riendas yang se puso sobre ruby de un tirón se quito su camisolín y solo quedo con sus grandes pechos expuestos, se recostó sobre ruby y lentamente toco los pezones de ruby, la chiquilla respiraba agitadamente y gemía, después de ver como reaccionaba ruby, yang metió su mano en la pantaleta de ruby, se topo con que ella estaba mojada, demasiado mojada.

-eres una chica sucia ruby- susurro yang en el oído de ruby mientras seguía manoseando a la chiquilla.

-¡a-ah… disciplíname y-yang… ugh!-

Al oír la petición de su hermana mayor yang introdujo suavemente sus dedos en la intimidad de ruby, ella se retorció de placer, no solo por eso sino porque le metió dos dedos de una vez, yang daba mordiscos al cuello y hombros de ruby mientras seguía jugueteando con su intimidad.

-m-me… ugh… me c-corro… y-yang- ruby enterraba su cara en la almohada mientras sentía un enorme calambre en su cuerpo y después se empezó a correr en las manos de yang.

Yang saco sus dedos y los lamio mientras miraba con morbo total a la pequeña quien tenía su cara roja y estaba agitada por el clímax que alcanzo. Luego de ello yang se recostó boca arriba y ruby se le trepo encima para besarle de nuevo, luego mordisqueo un poco los pechos de yang y después la miro con picardía.

-feliz cumpleaños ruby- le dijo yang mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la chiquilla.

-el mejor… fucking… cumpleaños de mi vida – y después ruby quedo dormida sobre yang, ambas sudadas y cansadas.

**_Actualmente_**

-aun no puedo creer que me contaras eso- weiss estaba muy confundida después de oír el relato.

-bueno sabía que mentirte no serviría de nada, además nos agarrasteis en una posición poco usual… por no decir que desnudas en la misma cama- yang le hecho un brazo mientras le pellizcaba la mejía a weiss.

-¡m-mas respeto pequeña pervertida!- weiss le empujo algo irritada y con la cara roja.

Yang solo soltó una pequeña carcajada –weiss, solo mantén la boca cerrada, o cierta chica de ojos felinos sabrá lo que haces en el baño cuando ella no esta… si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿o no eh?-

-¿c-como te atreves?- toda la sangre de weiss se le fue a la cara producto del pequeño chantaje, weiss bufo enojada y se fue del balcón.

Unos minutos después aprecio ruby con su atuendo de siempre y se acerco algo nerviosa a yang, le miro con algo de pena y tenía un leve sonrojo en la cara, y después de intercambiar miradas por un rato ruby rompió el silencio.

-solo quiero que… que no sea la última vez-

Yang tomo la barbilla de ruby pues la mirada la tenia en el suelo, le acaricio el rostro y le beso descaradamente, con sabor y lujuriosa, luego se separo de ruby y le miro pícaramente

Yang puso su dedo en el labio de ruby -hoy las chicas no estarán podremos terminar lo de anoche… y talvez te deje probar un poco de esto- yang se fue caminando moviendo las caderas no sin antes de darle una nalgada a ruby, cuando estaba a punto de irse se dio la vuelta y le dio su normal guiño -adiós rubs… nos vemos esta noche-

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

MI PRIMER FIC DE RWBY EN ESTA COMUNIDAD… ACTUALMENTE TENGO OTRO PERO ES CROSSOVER ASÍ QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC concentrado en RWBY ¡HOLA GENTE! NO HAY MUCHOS FICS EN ESPAÑOL PERO POR ESO MISMO ME ATREVÍ A ESCRIBIRLO, Y YA SE QUE **_ENABLER_** NO ES MUY FAMOSO COMO LAS OTRAS PAREJAS… Y SE QUE NO ES MUY BIEN VISTO POR EL INCESTO PERO COMO DIJO YANG **_I REGRET NOTHING_**… REVIEWS CONSTRUCTIVOS SEA BIENVENIDOS. GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO Y GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
